The Little witch
[[Archivo:tlw1.jpg|thumb|300px|The Little witch Ilustrada por Gehirnkaefer]]The Little witch es una Canción Original Vocaloid. El estilo es una combinación de distintos géneros tales como el Glitch Hop, Dubstep y la música clásica. La temática es un tributo al juego indie "Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea (大海原と大海原)" creado por el japonés Okegom. Es el segundo video del autor YZYX en YouTube y el primero en Nicovideo. Originalmente YZYX lanzó la versión con voces reales cantadas por "kuromoon" en el álbum "MDML2 -MOtOLOiD DANCE MUSIC LIBRARY2-", sin embargo, decidió también lanzar la versión con Vocaloid en internet. Intérpretes: GUMI y MAIKA (Risas y frases en inglés) Música: YZYX Ilustración: Revanche7th, Rene Elric, Gehirnkaefer PV: Hikusa * Youtube * Nicovideo Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *MDML2 -MOtOLOiD DANCE MUSIC LIBRARY2- Letras Inglés= I'm the witch who protects your sweet dreams. Trust in me, I just want to see, My loved world In harmony. All began like any other day, Everything in a normal way, Hear the waves, it’s the sound from the sea, bringing calm when I see it, I wish knew about the destiny Gaze at fate with clarity A heartbeat, an inkling of something, Suddenly commences to invade a strange feeling What can be? I don’t know. It’s like a picture of a fate, But all turned red. Red will make you happy, don't you see? Is incredible how gullible you are. Just open your eyes. It’s a vision from an uncertain existence, Submerged in a crimson sea the hopes rest (don't surrender) I´ll show the strength of my heart, how my yearning never falls, I will raise my magic power, I will protect everyone I'm the witch who protects your sweet dreams. Trust in me, I just want to see, My loved world In harmony. In a blink, many things never seen, That appear in front of me. Can’t believe, make damage is the aim, I wish it was just a game. In seconds the heartless intentions, Leaving all the reflections, In my way I met the wickedness, And this mind got dominated completely by fears. Why am I so weak? I feel powerless, This depresses, It’s a sad problem You're really easy to trick. You're a powerless witch. Just open your eyes. Darkness, conceals all the sentiments, all the blames, The sadness from all my friends, i don't want more (it must be stopped) I´ll show the strength of my heart, how my yearning never falls, I will raise my magic power, I will protect everyone I'm the witch who protects your sweet dreams. Trust in me, I just want to see, My loved world In harmony. |-| Español= Soy la bruja que protege tus dulces sueños. Confía en mi, Solo quiero ver, Mi amado mundo en armonía. Todo empezó como cualquier otro día, Todo de forma normal, Escucho las olas, es el sonido del mar, dándome calma cuando lo veo, desearía haber sabido sobre el destino, contemplándolo con claridad, Un latido, un indicio de algo, De repente empezó a invadirme una extraña sensación. ¿Que podría ser? No lo sé. Es como una imagen del destino, Pero todo se volvió rojo. El rojo te hará feliz, no lo ves? Es increíble lo crédula que eres. Solo abre tus ojos. Es una visión de una incierta existencia, Las esperanzas descansan en un mar carmesí (no te rindas) Mostrare la fuerza de mi corazón, como mi anhelo nunca cae, Elevare mi poder mágico, Voy a proteger a todos. Soy la bruja que protege tus dulces sueños. Confía en mi, Solo quiero ver, Mi amado mundo en armonía. En un parpadeo, Muchas cosas nunca antes vistas, Aparecieron en frente de mi. No lo puedo creer, hacer daño es el objetivo, Desearía que esto solo fuera un juego. En segundos , las insensibles intenciones, Dejaron todos los reflejos, En mi camino conocí la maldad, Y esta mente quedo dominada completamente por esos miedos. ¿Por que soy tan débil? Me siento sin poder, Esto deprime, Es un triste problema Eres realmente muy fácil de engañar. Eres una bruja sin poder. Solo abre tus ojos. La oscuridad, oculta todos los sentimientos, toda la culpa, La tristeza de mis amigos, no lo quiero mas (debe ser detenido) Mostrare la fuerza de mi corazón, como mi anhelo nunca cae, Elevare mi poder mágico, Voy a proteger a todos. Soy la bruja que protege tus dulces sueños. Confía en mi, Solo quiero ver, Mi amado mundo en armonía. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAIKA Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014